<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you held out your hand, and i fell in love by samugiiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676417">you held out your hand, and i fell in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samugiiri/pseuds/samugiiri'>samugiiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Miya Atsumu, Protective Miya Osamu, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Supportive Miya Osamu, there's angst if ya squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samugiiri/pseuds/samugiiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The small omega sobbed and weeped under the moonlight, wondering why he had to be born a prince. Wondering why all this has to happen to him. He just—</p>
<p>“Hey, are you okay?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you held out your hand, and i fell in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SakuAtsu Fluff Week<br/>Day 7 - Tier 1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Inarizaki Kingdom and Itachiyama Kingdom haven’t been on good terms for years. It’s always been war after war in the history books. However, with the current rules of each kingdom, the kingdoms are now resolving to a peace treaty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, for this to work, both have agreed to have an arranged marriage to cement their alliance and show the people of their kingdoms that this is serious and that they will put an end to the many years of war.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the Inarizaki Kingdom’s twin princes turned 12 years old, a banquet was held for them. Many people came to see the princes, one omega and one alpha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But honestly, it didn’t feel like a birthday celebration to them, or at least to Atsumu. It really was just a way for their parents to find them— well, <em> Atsumu </em> suitors. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hated it, he hated it all. For fucks sake, they were <em> children. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu wasn’t really bothered with this type of stuff since he had already found a potential future mate. Said future mate has also been approved by their parents. After all, it’s their childhood best friend, beta Suna Rintarou. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to hate his parents just because of it. Even at his age, he still understood that they had good intentions behind this. He <em> knows </em> it’s for the kingdom’s sake. And as much as Atsumu wants his own freedom, he loves his kingdom too much to let them down. At least he had Osamu; Osamu was always there for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The banquet was starting to get suffocating, though, and he needed air to breathe. All these nobles coming to introduce themselves and their alpha son or daughter bothered him. It bothered him because how could they just <em> easily </em> offer their child like that. His head was a mess and he needed an out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu tugged on his brother’s sleeve, giving him a look that only his twin could understand. Osamu nodded, causing a distraction (he “accidentally” spilled his drink on himself) so that Atsumu could run away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He managed to reach the garden before breaking down. He loves his kingdom and his parents, but this is all so <em> unfair. </em> He thought he could at least have the person he marries as one thing he could choose, but apparently not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The small omega sobbed and weeped under the moonlight, wondering why he had to be born a prince. Wondering why all this has to happen to him. He just—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, are you okay?” Atsumu snapped his head up to the voice, it was another kid. He looked about the same age as him. He had curly black locks that were tied into a low ponytail, and he had two beauty marks that sit right on top of his right eyebrow. He looked— <em> beautiful. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu sniffed, wiping his tears away before giving a short nod. He heard the other boy sigh and felt a hand nudge him. He looked back at the boy and he saw a gloved hand reaching out to him. He hesitated for a second, kind of suspicious of this boy’s intentions, but eventually gave in and held the hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young omega was immediately brought into a hug. The boy was just slightly taller than him, allowing him to bury his face into the boy’s scent gland. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh, he’s an alpha. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T-Thank ya,” Atsumu whispered, still sniffling every now and then. He smells a faint scent of <em> some type </em> of wood. The boy pulled away from the hug and Atsumu felt gloved fingers wipe away his tears. He just looked at the boy, seeing that he has deep black eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy gave him a soft head pat before releasing him fully and taking a few steps back. “Your welcome, my prince.” The boy bowed and Atsumu bowed back, startled slightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t have any comforting words for you, but—” The mystery boy brought his hands up to unclip something around his neck, Atsumu sees that it’s a necklace he’s wearing. The alpha continued, bringing the necklace around Atsumu’s neck and clipping it so that it’s secured on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take this, as… as remembrance perhaps.” Atsumu watches in awe, quickly feeling heat rise up to his cheeks. He hears the other start walking away and he jerks his head back up from where he was looking at the necklace to call out to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-wait! Who are ya? Are ya one of the nobles who came to be a suitor of mine?” He desperately asks, wanting and hoping that he’d see this boy who helped him once again. All he receives is a small smile and a wave, his questions being left unanswered as the young alpha boy disappears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu stares at the empty space for a moment, thinking about what had just occurred. His heart is beating fast within his chest, waiting to burst out at any moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atsumu-sama! There you are!” Said boy turns around and sees one of the guards running towards him. He then remembers that the banquet hasn’t ended and he does actually need to get back. Ah, Osamu is going to be mad, he thinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the rest of the night, Atsumu couldn’t stop thinking of the mysterious boy who helped him. It was weird, he was only 12 years old, yet he feels like he had just found the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Feelings are weird. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the banquet ends and the twins are side by side on Osamu’s bed, only then are they able to relax. There in their shared room, they can be themselves. They don’t have to be worried of how they’re being perceived or anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only then does Atsumu tell Osamu about what happened in the garden earlier that night. He expects to get a whole lecture of letting his guard down in front of random strangers, but all he receives is a head ruffle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So that’s wha happened ta ya, huh?” Osamu says, looking at the ceiling and Atsumu wonders what’s coursing through his head right now. Atsumu hums, wrapping his arms around his younger brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alpha turns his head to look at Atsumu, wrapping an arm around the omega. “Be careful, okay? I’m here for ya.” That’s all Osamu says before they decide to stay silent, letting sleep creep on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, Atsumu dreams of the mysterious, young alpha who helped him. He dreams that they meet again one day, and that they get their happily ever after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He really hopes they do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now the twins are 18, the age where royals normally get married. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, that also means that the arranged marriage that the kings and queens have discussed years ago between Inarizaki and Itachiyama will be pushing through, now that they are of age.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu doesn’t know who he’s getting married to. Osamu doesn’t either. Neither does their adviser, Kita, know either. Apparently, only the respective rulers do and that only makes Atsumu more nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu is by his side, though. <em> (He’s always been.) </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today, he is meeting the alpha he is supposed to marry. The only information he has about who he could marry is that they are a very important person in the Itachiyama Kingdom. So, honestly, it could be any noble. Or, perhaps, maybe a member of the royal family. After all, Atsumu <em> is </em>a treasured prince of the Inarizaki Kingdom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His twin stands by his side, scenting him every now and then to help calm his nerves. Now at 18, they’re appearances have also changed. The most obvious one being the twins’ hair. Atsumu is now partially blonde and Osamu partially grey. They look good though (If the praises they get whenever they enter the town say anything.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His parents, Osamu, and him, all sit on their respective thrones as they wait for the Itachiyama representatives to arrive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu takes a deep breath, gripping onto the necklace that was given to him 6 years ago. The necklace is special to him, he always keeps it close to him and always makes sure to take proper care of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The necklace was his only way of keeping a somewhat connection to the boy that helped him and somehow comforted him (in a way) all those years ago. <em> Yeah, it’s important to him. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The omega looks up from looking at the pendant of the necklace as he hears the doors open. He feels himself sweat and grabs his brother’s hand to ground him. He tries to control his nervous pheromones and lets his brother scent him more to help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Footsteps get louder and louder until the guest arrives in front of them. Atsumu takes a minute to analyze the people there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From what he can observe, he can see the King and Queen of Itachiyama, their royal adviser, a couple royal guards, and one young looking man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sniffs the air subtly, trying to see if he can smell the scent of the man, and he’s overwhelmed with the sandalwood and pine scent of an alpha. He coughs, the scent so strong, yet it smells somewhat— <em> familiar. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, welcome, Sakusas to Inarizaki. Hello too to your royal adviser, Iizuna-san.” The people from Itachiyama bow as they do the same, a sign of courtesy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu feels a nudge on his shoulder and sees his parents beckoning him to make his way down to them so he can finally meet the man he is supposed to <em> marry. </em> He tugs on Osamu’s hand, wanting his twin there with him for comfort. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twins make their way down the stairs with Kita and some guards beside them, now face to face with the royals of Itachiyama Kingdom. Atsumu swallows the lump in his throat, to which it feels dry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Greetings, Atsumu-sama, Osamu-sama.” The King and Queen bow slightly, raising their heads again with smiles on their faces. The twins give them a polite nod, smiling back at them as to not be rude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They turn to the young alpha man, holding his wrist and pulling him to stand right in front of Atsumu. The man frowns at them, but easily backs down when his parents glare at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they finally meet eyes and have a good look at one another, everything happens in slow motion. Atsumu observes the curly black locks that are tied into a ponytail, the two beauty marks above the right eyebrow; the same features of that boy all those years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart beats faster, about to burst. The same feeling from that one fateful night, all rushing back to him. He unconsciously grabs the necklace that hangs on his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seems that the alpha had noticed his shock because he <em> smiles. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sakusa Kiyoomi,” He introduces himself, the grin on his face not disappearing. Atsumu stares at him incredulously, his heartbeat drumming in his ears. The man— <em> Kiyoomi, </em> extends a hand out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s like Deja Vu— it <em> is </em>Deja Vu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu doesn’t hesitate to hug the man, burying his face into the crook of Kiyoomi’s neck and relishing in the comforting scent. His actions startle everyone, well, everyone except Osamu since he’s the only one who knew about that one night when they just turned 12.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Atsumu, what are ya—” His mother gets cut off when he feels Kiyoomi raise a hand to stop her. All the people in the room just watch the scene as Kiyoomi continues to scent the omega, both princes just <em> embracing </em> each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kiyoomi, what’s going on?” He hears Itachiyama’s king ask, the first one to speak up after the moments of silence from watching the alpha and omega have an encounter that they <em> think </em> is a long awaited <em> reunion. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde is sure that everyone in the room is asking the same question, all left in the dark and confused as to what’s happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve met before, that’s all. 6 years ago, I helped him when I found Atsumu crying in the garden during his and Osamu-sama’s birthday banquet.” Atsumu purrs when Kiyoomi holds him closer, allowing the omega to snuggle in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu lets Kiyoomi explain everything, enjoying his time in his alpha’s arms. His hopes and dreams coming true, the 6 years of wishing. <em> It’s all come true. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later on, they’re left alone to bond in their shared bedroom in the Inarizaki castle. Everyone else letting them be, happy that it all went well in the end and attending to other royal duties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There in the room, as the sun sets after a busy day, both Atsumu and Kiyoomi lay there in each other’s arms. The room filled with their mixed scents. They cuddle under the soft sheets of the bed, Atsumu laying on top of Kiyoomi’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Omi,” Atsumu whispers, head tilting up to look fondly into Kiyoomi’s eyes. “Yer my alpha forever now, right?” He asks, his amber eyes not straying away from Kiyoomi’s onyx ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I’m yours. And you, you’re my omega now too.” Atsumu purrs, pleased and happy with the answer. He leans up to press a soft kiss on his alpha’s lips, sealing the promise. Kiyoomi chuckles lightly and nuzzles his face into Atsumu’s hair, crooning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon enough, they both fall asleep. Both relaxed and content staying in their warm embrace, hidden away from the world. It’s only <em> them </em> in this space, no one is there to disturb them or to interrupt them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu got his happy ending with Kiyoomi like he wished for all those years ago. He fell in love in just that short meeting, and he doesn’t regret any of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t even know Kiyoomi’s name up until recently. Yet, everything feels <em> right. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Kiyoomi </em>feels right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> This </em>feels right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Atsumu thinks, maybe this planned arranged marriage wasn’t so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im in love with omega atsumu, ok bye LMAO</p>
<p>anyways, this was lowkey inspired by that one violet evergarden episode. for those who watched the anime, o hope y'all know what am talking about. sorry for any mistakes, again, same reason as my other non beta read fics </p>
<p>thanks for reading!!</p>
<p>follow me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/tsumega">@tsumega</a><br/>follow me on instagram <a href="https://www.instagram.com/rinsmiya/">@rinsmiya</a><br/>invade my curiouscat if ya want <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/samugiiri">samugiiri</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>